Half Life 3
by OCAdam
Summary: Gordon Freeman. The scientist who lived against all odds in Black Mesa. The one who saved City 17 and beat the Combine. And now, one of the few who can save the world again. But this time in another world, and with new friends. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Legal: All charatcers are owned by either SEGA, or Valve, unless stated so in this section.

Half-Life 3

Story Chapter 1:

Section 1

---

Gordon Freeman

-

29 Years Old

-

Theoretical Physics Ph.D.

-

Location:

Unknown

-

Status:

M.I.A.

---

"Wake up Gordon." A voice said to Gordon Freeman, the scientist who seemed to survive all odds against him. "Wake up Gordon. Rise and shine..."

Gordon opened his eyes, and saw the face of his mysterious employer, who he only knew as the G-Man. "I've been watching your latest... performance, shall we call it, and I must say, you did a better job than expected."

The G-Man moved away, and Gordon realized he was in a space-time rip. Again... '_When does this ever stop...'_

"I have another... assignment for you Mr. Freeman. You'll know in a while..." With this, the G-Man slowly turned to darkness, and Gordon blacked out as he was teleported to an unknown location.

---

Location:

Military Outpost 17

Sector G

Subsection 8

---

Gordon opened his eyes again after the teleportation ended. He looked around, finding himself in what seemed to be an abandoned military outpost. "I hate doing this over and over..." Gordon commented, signing. taking his first step, Gordon walked inside the outpost.

Unsurprising to Gordon, the lights were off. Finding the switch, he flipped the switch on. "Whoa..." Gordon said in awe as he saw what looked like a miniature junkyard of military robots, and some junked weapons.

"Life anomaly detected." A robotic voice screeched as it saw Gordon as it rounded the corner.

'_Well, apparently my first impression was incorrect...'_ Gordon though as he watched it run off, trying to run. Suddenly, alarms rang in Gordon's ears, and the scientist looked around in the room, seeing red flashes everywhere.

Finding a simple crowbar that wasn't destroyed, Gordon grabbed it, and ran around the corner carefully. Nothing was there, and Gordon proceeded with utmost cautiousness. '_Here goes another day in the life of Gordon Freeman.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Legal: All charatcers are owned by either SEGA, or Valve, unless stated so in this section.

Location:

Military Outpost 17

-

Status:

In Combat

---

Gordon rounded another corner, and saw that same robot near an alarm switch. This time, however, it had a pistol. '_Damn, how am I supposed to get past that?_' He saw a way after looking for about 15 seconds.

A small knife lay in the hands of a junked robot next to him, and he ripped it out of the dead robot's hand. Preparing to throw it, Gordon noted where the center of gravity was on it, and carefully ran from out of the cover of the corner, and he threw it. "Yes!" Gordon said after it ripped into the robot's main CPU (as he thought), and it fell over. As he walked to it, unfortunately, the robot stood back up and tried to grab Gordon's legs, and held on.

'_Get off me!_' Gordon though as he whipped out his crowbar and whacked the half dead robot in the head over and over again, until it finally released its mechanical grip on him. Taking the pistol with him, Gordon stepped calmly past the scraps and turned off the alarms.

Another robot rounded the corner, and Gordon blasted it's head off, and it fell. Same model and make, so Gordon peered into the robot's interior, finding the main CPU to really be in its head. "Now I know where to shoot..." Gordon said, shaking his head at the stupidity of the creator of that bot.

As he walked on, Gordon noticed the outpost seemed to be abandoned from the outside, but as you went, the more it looke like it was still functioning. He could tell just from all the activity of robots moving here and there with parts to more robots, and some pieces of weapons.

Peering through a window, Gordon saw a small factory where there were dozens of machines building an army of more robots, but this time they were more combat models than the previous worker like robot he encountered a short while ago. Another window showed him the weapons factory across the hall. '_Something big's gonna happen soon... I can feel it. I need to shut this place down._'

With his new objective in mind, Gordon raced off around another hall, and opened a door leading to the outpost's armory. The place was pretty much just another gray colored room, and chipping paint. Taking no time in finding what he wanted, Gordon grabbed around 600 grams of C4 wads, and he looked around for a satchel to carry his things in.

As he looked back and forth, Gordon saw a rusty door he didn't see before. The door just wouldn't budge, and (for the first time) he used the crowbar to its real use, prying open the door. "My suit!" Gordon exclaimd as he had, miraculously, found his H.E.V. suit on a stand. "I wonder who in the hell put this here though, " Gordon pondered for a moment.

Putting the suit on, Gordon took one last look aroiund the room, and saw a ventilation opening that was rusting. As Gordon went through several menus in his suit's helmet, he saw that his suit now had all the Mark IV equips, along with all the Mark V's newer additions. Not forgetting to take this into account, Gordon walked out of the room.

Unfortunately, there were about 8 robots surrounding the door as Gordon exited. "Freeze! Do not more or we'll shoot you, intruder!"

The robot that said this in a less mechanical voice than most robots Gordon was accustomed to, was a gray robot with a few green stripes around its shoulder joints, whereas the other robots had red stripes there. Gordon, finding no escape, raised his hands.

"Now move towards us and-" The robot was cut short by a small blue object ripping it in 2, and continuing by destroying the other robots before they could even react. Taking this opportunity, Gordon fled back into the rusted out room he found the H.E.V. suit in and he tried to crawl into the venting shafts and escape before whatever attacked the bots got to him too. Right as he had about gotten all the way inside the vent, he heard someone shout to him.

"Hey, where you going! Robots don't usually go into ventilation shafts normally... heh, that's a first!" The blue thing befind Gordon said as it began to laugh a bit.

Gordon decided to come back out, and try to not get killed by this powerful thing. The first thing out of Gordon's mouth as he got out was, "I'm not a robot..." When Gordon turned around, he found himself speechless at the sight of the blue thing.

It was an anthropomorphic version of what seemed to be some sort of an animal, with some similarities to that of a hedgehog. The anthro had on white gloves, and some shoes, which seemed designed for grinding on rails, like Gordon had once seen on commercials with skater kids on it. "Well then, what ARE you then?" The small anthro hedgehog said as it pointed to him. Taking a guess form the voice, Gordon assumed it was male. At least, Gordon HOPED it was male from his voice.

"I'm just a scientist. Uh, human though..." Gordon replied slowly as the hedgehog walked closer. This made Gordon a little edgy, especially after seeing it rip through all 8 robots in seconds.

"Right... what's your oh so 'super cool' name, since you obviously had guts to bust in this place?" The male anthro asked as he circled Gordon, seeing Gordon's weapons, and his crowbar in hand.

"Gordon Freeman." Gordon answered with some caution, watching his savior circle him until it was in front of him again.

"Meh, that'll do I guess... I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing on 2 feet that you'll ever meet!" The hedgehog, who now Gordon identified as Sonic, said with pride.

"Okay..." Gordon said, still fumbling for words to say.

"By the way, why are you in here?" Sonic asked Gordon as he walked around in the ill lit room.

"Uh, I was sent here by my employer, and... just was here..." Gordon said with uncertainty as he began to make his way to the door out of the armory.

"Right... hey, why don't you help me trash this place?" Sonic said as he followed Gordon in exiting the room.

" I was about to ask that myself... What's up with all the robots and weapons in here?" Gordon pondered as they rounded a corner. This hallway apparently led to a more secure sector because of the security checkpoint, and the 2 robots guarding the door. "Stay here. I'll get these 2."

"Whatever man. Just don't get killed..." Sonic said as he ran off in the other direction. Gordon turned towards his new friend's direction, but he didn't see Sonic anywhere in sight.

'_God, he's fast..._' Gordon turned his attention to the security checkpoint, where he noticed the 2 robots talking. Turning up his microphone sensitivity, Gordon tried to listen in on them fom his position.

"... maintain position RSV-422 MK2 Strike Team. Current security breach is minor. Leave situation to security checkpoint G8-9," the left robot said into a wireless communicator on its wrist. Gordon was apparently not thought to be much of a threat to these facilities, which was the worst possible belief for them.

'_So, they think I'm just a minor security breach? I'll prove them wrong... They didn't call me The One Free Man for nothing back in CIty 17..._' Gordon thought as he raced forwards, with pistol in hand, blazing. The first robot went down in a second, and the second only had time to see Gordon before a bullet went straight into its CPU. "Serves them right..." Gordon spat as he walked past them, checking the robots for any extra ammo or weapons. Finding only their weapons in their hands, Gordon stole both pistols, discarding his now empty one.

As he proceeded into the next sector, Gordon never saw one robot giving communications to send the strike force team...


	3. Chapter 3

Legal: All charatcers are owned by either SEGA, or Valve, unless stated so in this section.

Location:

Military Outpost 17

-

Status:

In Combat

---

As Sonic ran away from Gordon, trying to find another entrance to the factories, but without going through all the security checkpoints, Sonic found he still had to fight a lot of robots on the way.

After having Spin-Dashed his way through his 19th gray-and-red-striped-robot, Sonic found the windows to the factories once more, just like Gordon had a little short while ago. "Hmm, I see any other entrances... I can only see that single door on the other side, and a ventilation sha- WAIT! That's IT! The vents!" With that new intel, Sonic sped off back to the armory where he first met Gordon.

Entering the rusty room where the H.E.V. Mark VI was, Sonic easily found the new looking venting shaft Gordon had nearly used when running from Sonic originally. Not hesitating in the least, Sonic jumped into it, and ran through the shaft. Gordon may have needed to duck to get in the shaft, but Sonic was short enough to run like normal through it.

After taking 2 right turns, a left, another right, and 2 final lefts, Sonic finally found the end of the vents into the weapons factory. The vent was open, but it had a 'door' preventing Sonic from exiting it. A single Spin-Dash fixed this, and Sonic fell to the ground floor of the massive factory.

Almost immediately, a group of 6 robots surrounded him. 5 of them were the green striped variation, with MP5's, but the last one had a blue stripe. This robot, however, held a weird looking prototype 'gun' like weapon. It had a hexagonal rotating part with some sort of orange energy swirling inside of it.

"Freeze intruder! This facility is off-limits to life-forms such as you," the leader, the blue striped one, said. Sonic just grinned, ready for action.

"You don't know who I am, do you? Apparently Eggman hasn't put that info in you guys yet." Sonic said as he got into a fighter's pose of his own. The robots all aimed at Sonic.

Sonic was the first to move, and the robots fired at him, except for the blue one. The bullets missing, Sonic cut right through the first robot in a shower of sparks, and he bounced into another green striped robot, and he split it right down the middle.

The 3rd and 4th exploded when Sonic let his friends kill those 2. Number 5 fell when Sonic punched its head into its own CPU, shutting it down. The last green stripe bot attempted to shoot again, but Sonic just kicked its gun arm, and it shot its own face right off.

"Now just you and me bud!" Sonic said to the remaining robot, that blue-striped leader. The robt said nothing as it pulled the trigger on it's gun. Nothing seemed to happen. "Jammed on you? Ha!" Sonic began to laugh.

A metallic sounding laugh also filled the air, causing Sonic to stop. The robot pulled the trigger again, and Sonic got pulled to the gun suddenly. Squirming to be released of the invisible force, Sonic clenched his teeth when it tightened. The robot seemed to be toying with Sonic, when it suddenly pulled another trigger on the weapon.

"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed when the force shot him into the wall at high speed, and the robot used the gun to pull Sonic back and fire him into that steel wall again, causing the hedgehog to lose consciousness.

---

Gordon walked past the checkpoint, and he rounded acorner, finding the door to the factory. "Finally..." Gordon sighed and shook his head as he opened the door. The first thing he saw was a robot, one with green stripes, and it was dragging Sonic, who was still unconscious, and was trying to get Sonic to go up the metal staircase.

"Stop!" Gordon yelled at the robot, who looked up to Gordon, at the top of the stairs.

"Move or you'll be knocked out just like your friend here," the robot demanded with a tone of menace. Apparently this robot was really programmed with all the characteristics of a human, excluding the ability to rebel.

"Try me..." Gordon got out his pistol and aimed it at the bot's head. The bot raised its weapon, and for a moment, Gordon hesitated. '_I recognize that thing..._'

"One last chance... MOVE!" The robot reordered Gordon. Gordon's eyes narrowed, and Gordon once again concentrated with his weapon.

Gordon spotted the robot's finger pull on the trigger, and Gordon ducked out of the doorway, barreling off the stairs in time before he was shot by a flying Sonic, via the weapon. "Too close... way too close," Gordon said quietly as he landed on the factory grating below the metal staircase. Gordon looked around, only to see Sonic once again get shot at Gordon, but this time, Gordon had no where to run before he was hit by the hedgehog's limp body.

The impact knocked Gordon on the floor, and he had to move Sonic's body off him before he got up. There were several small cuts on the anthro's forehead, and Gordon saw this, making sure not to set Sonic down harshly, as to not hurt him anymore.

The robot jumped from the top of the stairs, landing next to Gordon, and it used the weapon to knock Gordon away, and off his feet once more. The impact hurt the scientist when he flew into a large canister containing large quantities of robot parts.

Morphine was injected to Gordon as he got up, and he continued to fight the robot. "I've gotta watch for that melee attack next time..."

"Surrender while you can!" The robot ran at Gordon, and Gordon had only a moment to block the fist of the bot's left arm. Gordon caught the bot's fist, and he began to tighten his grip, the suit multiplying the force. The bot's metallic hand began to compress, and it was destroyed beyond repair. The rbot shoved Gordon off with its other hand, and it shot Gordon away using the weapon.

The robot then walked over to a conveyor belt with hands being attached to arms of other robots. It ripped off the dead hand, and replaced it with a new one, and the machinery attached it in seconds. With its new hand, the robot moved away and walked over to Gordon.

Gordon got up, and he fired a few rounds at the robot, but the bot's armor was too strong to be pierced by the weak bullets from the 9MM weapon. Gordon's ears perked up when he heard a groan in the direction where Sonic lay. The robot looked also, and this gave all the room Gordon needed to attack. Gordon rushed the bot, and he disarmed the bot of the weapon it once held, and he shot the bot away. "What happened?" Gordon looked over and saw Sonic rubbing his forehead. The hedgehog caught on quickly without Gordon even saying a word to him.

Sonic sped at the robot, and he Spin Dashed the robotic armor of the green-striped robot. Still, the armor didn't break. "What kind of metal is this? I can''t even scratch it!" Sonic complained as he backed off next to Gordon.

"I think it's diamond reinforced. I saw some non-matallic material fall off it when I destroyed its _first_ hand. It got a new one from that conveyor belt," said Gordon, pointing to the hand attaching belt. Gordon pulled the trigger on the weapon, and the robot flew into the grasp of the wepon, and Gordon shot it into a wall, damaging the wall, but not the robot.

"What the... how do _you_ know how to use that thing? Isn't that a _prototype_?" Sonic asked Gordon as he looked at the scientist with a look of surprise.

"I've used this weapon before... it's a gravity gun. I don't know how it's here though..." Gordon confessed. Gordon saw the robot get up again, and it tried to escape. Gordon saw this and he pulled the bot to them using the gravity gun. "Tell us how to shut this place down!"

"Self-destruct sequence initiated," The robot said. "T-minus 4, 3, 2, 1..." Gordon fired the bot away, and it hit the staircase, exploding. Unfortunately, the stairs collapsed under the explosion's sheer force.

"Oh nice one. Now how are we gonna get outta here?" Sonic asked with a glare at Gordon.

"I still need to find how to disable this facility," Gordon replied as he looked around, spotting a console near a belt. Walking over to it, he found it to be a crane controller of some sort.

Looking upwards, Gordon saw a crane directly over his head. Grinning under his suit, Gordon maneuvered the crane to a machine that put together the head and the body of the robots. Using the crane to grab it, he crushed it and pulled it from the ground.

"That works too..." Sonic said with a bit of dumbfoundedness. Gordon then moved the crane over the broken off section of the stairs, and he lifted the section up, and set the stairs down where they could get back up to the hallways of the complex. "Geez! How do you do all this?"

"Simple. I went to college," Gordon said as he walked past Sonic. They then prooceeded up the stairs, making sure not to snap the crane cables. "You first." Sonic went into the halls first, and then Gordon followed.

"We need to stop the weapons productions also," Sonic started, but Gordon interrupted.

"No, the robots aren't gonna be made anymore, and that's enough. Plus, we could use those weapons ourselves, right?" Gordon smiled with the though of using the robots' own weapons against them.

"Uh, I don't use guns."

"Well, that just killed my idea of us both using weapons to bust this place up..."

Gordon walked on, and Sonic ran ahead, finding the door to the weapons factory. Sonic waited for Gordon, who used half his suit's auxilary power to sprint to Sonic. Gordon kicked open the door, finding no security was in the place yet. "Hmm, these all look familiar!"

Gordon's thoughts were proven concrete when he saw a belt of MP7A1's being dropped into a huge barrel of weapons. The barrels were taken when they were filled automatically by cranes, and replaced by more barrels. Another belt had M4A1's on it, and then one even had the same pistol Gordon held in his hands.

"Holy... this place has enough weaponry to supply an entire army!" Gordon said as he grabbed an MP7 off the conveyors. Unfortunately, it wasn't finished, and Gordon found none of the weapons were being completed here. It seemed they were all hauled off to another place to be finished. Gordon kept the unfunctional MP7 anyways.

"Uh, hate to interrupt your admiring these things, but... we got company!" Sonic pointed to the door as it was busted down by a group of robots, all with finished versions of the M4A1. And all were trained upon both the scientist and the hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 4

Legal: All charatcers are owned by either SEGA, or Valve, unless stated so in this section.

Location:

Military Outpost 17

-

Status:

In Combat, Surrounded

-

Gordon's

Weapon Arsenal:

Gravity Gun, Colt .45, MP8-S12 Type D (prototype, incomplete)

---

(Music: Goldeneye Silo Mission by Rareware Ltd.)

8 robots all trained their weapons to the duo's heads. "Drop your weapons! There is no escape!" One of the bots commanded Gordon and Sonic.

"And If I don't?" Gordon asked slowly, edging his finger to the trigger of his Gravity Gun.

"Prepare to be terminated, scum," The apparent leader said, and it fired right between Sonic and Gordon, forcing them to scatter behind cover. Sonic came out of cover and hit one of the bots, but to no avail.

"I can't break their armor!"

"Yeah, you wonder why? You aren't even going for the weak point! Their neck is the weak point! Geez," Gordon sighed as he shot the nearest of the 8 bots right in the throat area, causing it to explode into literally hundreds of pieces, sending sparks showering onto its friends. The others took no attention, and kept firing on Gordon's cover location, paying no attention to Sonic. Sonic was not their main target.

"Why are they only bothering Gordon?" Sonic thought aloud. "At least this lets me take advantage of them!" With that, Sonic dashed towards his nearest metal-plated adversary, and he cut the neck in two, and the robot exploded. Sonic, not wasting a second, quickly spun through another before the remaining 5 turned their attention to Sonic as well now. Gordon quickly cut down another robot with his Colt .45, and he popped in a fresh clip before resuming his barrage.

The final four bots quickly adjusted their tactics and ran for the door, which they'd accidentally closed, trying to make a run for it. This was halted when the door slammed open with someone's kick from behind it, and the bots all feel back down the stairs, where Sonic and Gordon took care of them with extreme skillfulness. The final robot only had time to get up and run to the other side of the room before Gordon shot it with a perfectly placed shot.

(Music: Thunderstruck by AC/DC)

Gordon turned back to the doorway, where now he saw 2 anthropomorphic animals similar to Sonic. But, neither were hedgehogs though. One was an orange 2 tailed fox-like male, and the other was what seemed to be a brown colored squirrel, or something of the kind, female. The female was wearing a blue vest, unlike how the fox was only wearing gloves and shoes, but no shirt of any sort. 'What is up with this world? I'd though I'd meet a human civilization, not a ton of animals moving around like humans!' Gordon thought to himself.

"Hey guys! You come for the party too? Sorry, me and my new friend, Gordon, just finished this place!" Sonic began to talk to the newcomers.

'Apparently, he knows these guys...' Gordon thought more.

"Friend? This human's your _friend_? You don't even know this guy!" The female began to yell at Sonic, and Gordon looked really confused.

"Uh, hate to butt in, but, is something wrong?" Gordon interjected.

"Yeah! It's you! Who are you, and who do you work for?" She continued to only get more angry towards Gordon.

"Sally! It's okay! He's helping me!" Sonic ran in between Gordon and Sally, who Gordon previously didn't even know her name. "He helped me shut this place down!"

"Fine, but I don't like this... Not one bit. It doesn't make sense for a human to be helping us." Sally turned around and began to head up the stairs and out of the room.

Sonic shook his head, and just followed her up the stairs. The fox looked at Gordon, and then silently followed. Gordon just stood there, contemplating what was going on. Perplexed, Gordon finally ran up the stairs, and after the 3. He caught up soon, where he found Sonic trying to talk to Sally, as she was yelling again about Gordon. The fox turned around and saw Gordon coming, and went to Gordon.

"You might not want to be too close to Sally when she's really mad. Lately, she's not been herself, so she explodes at random times." The fox told Gordon, who just nodded.

"Well, that explains a bit. But, why does she hate me? I didn't do anything, did I?" Gordon looked over the small fox, and still saw the other 2 talking.

"It's not you. It's just that, well, a human named Eggman just attacked our hometown again, and this time, he took her father hostage. It wasn't really him, but, it was some of his robots, we think... These new bots are a lot stronger, and no one could beat them!" He began to look somewhat sad, but the look went away real quick.

"He's attacked before?" Gordon tried another question.

"Yeah, lots. He even turns some of us into robots ourselves!" The young fox began to sniff a little bit, but he sobered quickly again. "Say, I never got your name. What's your name?"

"Gordon Freeman. What's yours?"

"Miles Prower. But, I like to be called Tails." Tails answered, and Gordon nodded.

"Nice nickname. I suppose it's because you've got 2 tails?"

"Yep. Well, I think Sonic's finally got Sally to cool down now." Tails began to walk back towards his friends, and Gordon followed.

When they got over to the 2 others, Gordon began, "Well, I think we're done here for now. What's next? This place is gonna be done for with how we destroyed it so much, so I'm thinking we should get outta here."

"Same here, I'm gonna get outta here!" Sonic said as he ran off towards an exit.

"Don't think I trust you fully yet..." Sally said as she ran after Sonic, but not nearly as fast.

"Well, that settled it..." Gordon said as Tails began to walk the same path Sonic and Sally took to leave. Gordon followed, and soon all 4 were outside of the complex, and in the middle of a forest. "You know, those robots look VERY familiar to me..." Gordon said as they closed the door on the factory.


End file.
